Kinases represent a large family of enzymes that catalyse the phosphorylation of proteins, lipids and metabolites and play a central role in the regulation of a wide variety of cellular processes. Abnormal kinase activity has been related to a wide range of disorders, including cancers. This has led to the development of kinase inhibitors as therapeutic agents.
This invention generally relates to compounds having activity as kinase inhibitors, including their prodrug forms, as well as to the application of such compounds in therapy.